The majority of studies proposed in Projects 1-5 of this Conte center application will focus on the cell-type specific analysis of neuronal cell populations implicated in the pathophysiology of schizophrenia and their response to treatment with antipsychotic drugs. These studies will examine cellular processes ranging from mRNA transcription and translation, chromatin modification, protein phosphorylation, dendritic morphology, to whole cellular physiology and animal behavior. Virtually all of these investigations will make use of genetically modified mice, and thus the Animal Core will be devoted to facilitating these experiments. The existence of a centralized facility staffed with experienced personnel will ensure that all the mice needed for the proposed studies are available when needed, in a cost-effective manner. Aim 1 of the Core will be the production of new Bacterial Artificial Chromosome (BAC) transgenic mouse lines. In Aim 2, the testing of these transgenic animals will be characterized so as to validate them for use in the proposed studies. Finally, Aim 3 of the Core will be the breeding and maintenance of these and other existing mouse lines that will be used throughout the studies carried out in Projects 1-5.